Midorima's Perviness
by Ahisa Usami
Summary: What kind of person Midorima is when he's in bed? [Slutty!Kuroko&Perverted!Midorima] (A/N: Don't kill me people... I love perverted Midorima :D)


Bodies connected as one, riding the rhythm of burning passion. All the sense of reasoning is abandoned in the dark portion of their minds. No words needed, only the use of their heated body can convey what they feel at the moment of flaming their uncontrollable desire into its greater heights. Not only the body, but also their heart and soul are unified as one.

The hotness of each others' breath satiates their love nest. Moans and groans that is euphonious to his partner's ear that made the latter unbelievably aroused while enjoying the view as the light of the moon illuminates the pale skin as white as pearl. It was truly a magnificent view, like a precious stone found in the deepest part of the earth. Every thrust ravishes the most inner switch of unending ecstasy. The addicting sensation of the continuous hit of his sweet spot makes him arch his back and lost the other side of his sanity.

"Ahh! Nnn.. Ahh… Shintarou, I'm—" Kuroko wrapped his legs around Midorima's waist when he notice that the green head is about to pull out . "I-Inside— come inside"

Midorima gulped but complied with his lovers' words. He hold his thrusts and kissed Kuroko, his kisses going deeper and more fierce as Kuroko's hands gripped Midorima's hair and he continue moving into the tight hole. Fast and frantic movements, no one could stop him as he hunger for more.

"Tetsuya—uhhg…"he can feel the smaller boy squeezing him as he is also close to climax. He bit the milky white neck leaving an obvious mark on his property.

Kuroko can only see white. Pleasure eats him. It's like his whole body is falling into an abyss of nothing but pleasure and lust. He wanted to feel more so he told Midorima to come deep inside him.

"Shintarou…"

Is the only word he needed to snap all of his restraints and pushed in deeper and harder— In and out, until they were both absorbed by the elated bliss. Kuroko came first and it takes a few more thrust for Midorima to make his release.

Midorima fall down but he made his elbow as support to avoid crushing his lover underneath him. The smaller boy kisses his forehead then the nose, then the cheeks. Kuroko's sweetness after sex is one of the million reasons why he love the boy so much. He was so cute and adorable. He love every part and every inch of his body and soul.

"I love you… Tetsuya"

Kuroko stared at him, mesmerized by his gaze, calmed tone of his voice and his words of love. The man of his ideals and dreams with the beautiful emerald locks and orbs. He loved the way Midorima looked at him. He wanted the man to lust for him more, to be unable to function without him, to manipulate and to take over the control of this love.

He brushed the green strands with his slender fingers and put on his most erotic look "I love you too… Shintarou—"then he licked his lips.

Kuroko slipped his right hand and fingered his hole leaking with semen. His left hand slide into Midorima's chest down to his abs. He pulled out his fingers and licked the semen that remained on his fingers. He pushed Midorima who was now stunned after witnessing the bluenette's small show. Kuroko move to the other side of the bed and gripped on one of the bed post. His hole is still leaking with Midorima's thick semen.

An erotic invitation made the green head hard and needing to ravish Kuroko for the second time. But he controlled the thoughts as he got off the bed and pull something from his pocket. He returned to bed acquiring something in a small plastic container. Kuroko pay no attention to it, he just wanted to be fucked by Midorima as soon as possible.

Midorima grinned as he fingered Kuroko's hole then pushing something inside him. Three tablets, one after another. The tables have turned. Midorima will lead.

Kuroko gasp, something foreign entered his hole "Wha—what is that Shintarou?" he panicked but the green head already leaned forward and cuffed his hands onto the bed post.

"Something you'll like that will make you crave for me" Midorima gently whispered to his ears that built a tingling sensation.

It took only a few moments before Kuroko felt something strange happening to his ass. It was hot, so hot. "Shintarou, what did you just put inside me?" the same time he asked, he saw the small plastic bag that contains white pills.

"Ah, that?" Midorima calmly replied while sitting in front of Kuroko's ass, enjoying the view. He touched Kuroko's butt cheeks and what surprised the green head is that Kuroko came just the feeling of its hand in his butt.

"Ahh…" Kuroko gasp for breathe. He heard his lover chuckled over amusement. And before Kuroko ask the green head to stop, he saw him fingering his hole—using his foot. "NO!—ah! Shin—" his body is traitor. He hated it and he's disgusted on what his lover is doing to him but at the same time he love the amazing ignition of tension inside his ass. A flickering sensation hitting his prostate again and again, he's member is like a leaking pipe that continuously secreting white sticky fluids.

"My love, is it good?" he pull out his toe replacing it with his fingers.

Kuroko nodded.

"Those pills were aphrodisiacs, made especially for people who taking it to their ass." Mirodima is adding fingers from one to two to three until he successfully put his fist inside Kuroko.

The rapture waves of pleasure made the smaller boy drool and hot tears fled from his teal orbs. The green head licked Kuroko's drool and tears and he bit again the part that he already bitten once. It was hard that caused it to bleed.

Kuroko can't feel any pain at all. As if his whole body was focused on pleasure and other thoughts were brushed aside. He turned his head down seeing his own penis leaking with cum. Kuroko softly moaned and turned his head again facing Midorima. "Can you… put it inside me… please?"

The taller man grinned then pulled out his fist and positioned himself without responding to Kuroko's pleads. He thrust swiftly and noticed that the hole is loose.

"Constrict yourself" not satisfied by the current tightness, he ordered the bluenette to forcefully tighten himself for his own delight. He refused to move- much to Kuroko's disappointment as his ass is aching for an intrusion.

He immediately complied with Midorima's orders.

When Midorima can finally feel the tightness he wanted, he starts pounding the tight and wet Kuroko— hard. The bed is creaking and hitting the wall.

"Uhgnn…Ah! SHINTARO!" Kuroko screamed Midorima's name continuously even while panting hard and losing air. The minute he recovered his breath, he closed his mouth to gulp for saliva because his throat dried from panting endlessly.

Midorima cease his drive momentarily and pulled Kuroko's hair then faced its head upwards "Open your mouth." Kuroko followed promptly and opened his mouth. He spit inside Kuroko's mouth. All Kuroko left to do is to swallow the spit and welcome Midorima's tongue who entered his mouth shortly. The moist lips of his green head lover assault his and they shared the hotness of their mouth as Midorima proceeded on moving his hips and thrusting deep into his lover.

Skin to skin. The slapping sound on every contact of their hips.

The wondrous sound of every thrust and the friction of the wetness "So good—Tetsuya…" Midorima's sweat gush to his temples.

"Please do me hard, my Shintarou~" Kuroko stated with the flushed-erotic face. The tears in his eyes, drool in his mouth and sweatiness of his face make him look more titillating.

Midorima grinned inwardly "I will, my queen…" he kissed Kuroko's back and start putting hickeys all over the body.

* * *

The aphrodisiac made Kuroko's sex-drive increased drastically. The effect of the aphrodisiac lasted after the 12th round so, their love-making last 'till sunrise. There's no time left to sleep. Due to Midorima's athletic build, he recovered fast and sat on the edge of the bed composedly. Kuroko on the other hand, curled himself on the opposite side of the bed, grumbling— telling the green head to die. The after effect of an all-night sex starts to show. How will he explain to his coach all the bite marks and hickeys in his neck. And how the hell he will play basketball now that his whole body hurts.

Midorima crawled to his lovers' side and sit in seiza position. "I'm ashamed of myself as I drowned to my own desire of gratifying my own selfish actions. I'm sorry for using a product of science to increase your sex-drive to make you last long during sex." Midorima apologize to his lover who was hiding underneath the blanket.

"…"

When he got no response to his lover, he pulled the sheet and he meet Kuroko's fist that hit directly to his gut. Midorima coughs.

"No sex for one month." Kuroko climbed off the bed and headed to the shower while Midorima was astounded in his position still sitting in seiza. Tears started to fall down in his expressionless face.

* * *

Omake:

"_No sex for one month."_

"_No sex for one month."_

"_No sex for one month."_

"_No sex for one month."_

The Shuutoku shooting guard thoughts were flying away to nowhere thinking about the punishment his lover gave him. His shots are perfect and he never missed any shot during practice but his eye—deadpanned while his lips are smiling.

"Oi Takao, what happened to Midorima? He looks like he's on the other world." Miyaji asked his kouhai.

"Ah—Shin-chan looks like that since morning so I asked Tecchan."

"Ohh.. his lover… what happen? Having a lovers' quarrel?" the senior chuckled.

Takao 'pfft' for a short moment and whispered to Miyaji.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" both of them laughed their ass out pointing their fingers to Midorima.

Midorima blushed from embarrassment after noticing the laughing classmate and senior. He know what they laughing about so, he put himself into the shooting position then he released the ball. The ball directly hit Takao and bounced next to Miyaji.

He is lucky today, after all, he's the first place in Oha-Asa Horoscope. Midorima dialed his lovers' number to make him change his mind but…

'_The number you have dialed is unattended or out of coverage area. Please try your call later.'_

* * *

A/N: Seiza – is a method of sitting which is often difficult for young people and sometimes used as punishment in Japan.

Why? Why am I so fond of smuts even though I'm bad at writing it?  
Yeah! Attack of Slutty Kuroko… The Pervy Midorima? (WHAT?)  
**The wonders of perviness: Ahisa style ;)**


End file.
